Prizes
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: When Harry gets a mystery note from a mysterious fan, will he follow the steps to get his prize? What sort of Prize would be worthy of a man who has almost everything? As always slash, boyXboy :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry frowned when he saw the letter sitting in the middle of his desk. No one had access to his private office besides his two best friends and perhaps the Weasley family, but the envelope he recognized as the fancy type that rich muggles sometimes used. He scanned the room to double check that no one was there and to see if anything had been disturbed but everything was as it should be. Harry pulled out his wand as he moved a bit closer to his desk and began to scan the envelope for anything that might indicate who had written it. Everything he did came back and informed him it was just a muggle envelope with muggle typewriting paper inside, and that nothing magical had ever been done to it. Harry did another scan of the room, this time with a few spells as well as his eyes, before sitting down at his desk and slowly reaching out and grabbing the envelope.

Harry hesitated in opening the envelope but then he took a deep breath and quickly sliced open the top to pull out the folded paper inside. He unfolded the paper to find perhaps the most elegant and perfect handwriting he had ever seen.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_ I cannot tell you how much I have dreamed of writing you before, but before now I felt I had no reason, no purpose to speak to someone of such esteem, but as it is now, I currently have something, in my possession if you will, that I am certain one way or another you will want, either to destroy, or to cherish, although I am leaning towards the latter, either way you will want to follow my explicit directions to get to it, because someone's life is at stake here. _

_ First, do not contact anyone or tell them about this letter or its directions, if you do the item and the person will be forever taken away from this world. If anyone so much as suspects that you are up to something I will know._

_ Second, tell your secretary that you will be going back out, that you forgot you had an appointment with your accountant, she is a pureblood and will think you have finally decided to take the initiative with the estates in your name and will do everything she can to be certain no one tries to contact you or disturb you for long enough for you to carry out the next step._

Harry stopped reading and grabbed his coat before tucking the envelope and letter under his coat and heading out of his office. Harry wasn't sure if it was the right course of action, but he felt compelled to follow the letters directions, perhaps because he truly believed someone's life hung on it. He told his Secretary, a young pureblood girl who was more efficient than perhaps even Hermione, and whom never asked questions about his personal life, exactly what the letter had suggested, and by the knowing smile on her face he assumed the author was correct. When he got on the first empty lift he could find he quickly opened the letter and read the next step.

_Third, go to Diagon alley towards the end with Gringots bank. Hanging from the apothecary sign next door will be a key only you will be able to see. Grab the key, it is not magical beyond the intangibility charms, but feel free to double check that I am telling the truth. Put the key in your pocket and perhaps buy a few pastries or something from the stores nearing the entrance to knocturn alley. When you believe you can make your way into the alley discreetly do so._

Harry frowned, but even though he was worried where this all might lead him, he folded the letter back up, hid it once more under his coat, and followed the directions. He found it a bit difficult to hide the fact that he was grabbing a key from the passing crowds but eventually he had the key in his trouser pockets and was buying a delicious looking roll from a pleasant woman in the pastry shop across the road from diagon alley. He sat down to eat it and waited till the mid-day traffic had dispersed before heading slowly leaving the shop and taking a bit to the shadows. Soon he was in a hidden alcove in knocturn alley and he quickly pulled out the letter and scanned the next step.

_Fourth, go almost to the end of Knocturn alley to the sign that reads Hidden Hotel. The blind man at the front desk will have another letter for you with the next few steps if you wish to receive your prize._

Harry frowned, there was no signature, the letter just ended there, still he followed the direction and kept his head down as he made his way through the shady crowds. Finally he found the sign, which was missing a few links and barely hanging up outside of what looked like an apartment building or some such. Harry entered and sure enough, right inside the door was a front desk with a man that had no eyes what-so-ever. The man did not smile, did not make any facial expression, just simply opened a drawer behind the desk and pulled out a letter, and placed it on the desk before Harry could think to say anything. Harry scanned the second letter but the results were the same, so he opened it.

_You are not too far from you prize, but first a little musing on my part. It took me some time to try and find your prize, but it took me even longer to realize what sort of prize you would crave. I know so much about you, I've read everything I could, did so much research, we have even met a few times, although only in passing. _

_I had a dear friend who went to Hogwarts around the same time you did, they told me everything they could and finally together we realized something, something many suspected but no one spoke of. We realized what would be the perfect prize for the one who has it all, of course by the time we realized it the war was in full swing, and then the war was over and the prize we had sought disappeared. My dear friend was lost before we could find the prize, but I followed through with our laid plans. _

_Your prize is upstairs, the man behind the desk has the key to the room, but before you go up you should know this, once you enter that room, if you leave before midnight your prize and the life will be lost in a devastating fire. Take that time to decide whether you want to destroy it, or cherish it, decided quickly because if you want to cherish it, then you have to claim it or at the stroke of midnight it will perish, and if you want to destroy it, well the same could be said. _

Harry frowned, that was all the letter said. Before he could read it a second time to be certain the man behind the counter pulled a key off a rack of multiple keys and set it down where he had set the envelope. Harry considered the man for a moment before doing another few spells, but the key had only a few spells to open a magical lock. Harry sighed and took the key, which read _Room 222_ on the face. The man did not speak and Harry decided that he had come this far, he needed to know what this was all about, so he headed towards the only doorway that did not lead outside and found himself in an impossibly long hallway, with hundreds of closed doors on each side with numbers on their faces. After a long walk he finally found the one with the number 222. The hall was silent but Harry ran a few more spells only to find he could not detect anything behind the door because of the magical wards in the place. Harry considered leaving, this suddenly seemed a bit dangerous, but something told him not to, so with a deep breath, he put the key in and opened the door.

_AN: Evil little plot bunnies got me again, they are running rampant! I've tried to focus on the ones I've already touched on, but this one just really wanted my attention!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: THIS PLOT BUNNY IS CURRENTLY VERY PERSISTENT! DARN IT ALL! Also I have been thinking about doing a few little add on, perhaps at least one or two, with girls of this show, but no het, because I get Jlus! LEt me know if you have any recs :D_

At the end of the war, nearly six years ago, the Malfoy family, or at least Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, had disappeared off the face of the wizarding world. Lucius Malfoy, at least his body, had been found amidst the rubble of Malfoy Manor and no one had been able to locate any leads as to what had happened to the other two Malfoys. After two years, when the Wizingot looked over their files and decided to declare that they were presumed innocent, the search for the family went from being primarily Auroras to that of friends and family and those companies dedicated to helping war victims, finally three years after the war had ended, the family had been presumed dead and slowly everyone stopped searching.

Still, Harry had never completely given up searching, he had a private detective in a few different countries, just to see if anything would turn up; he had called in favors when he suspected he might have had a lead, but nothing had ever come of any of it. Still Harry had never given up, even when his friends began to tell him that it was impossible, that they had probably either died or disappeared into the muggle world, either way if he hadn't found them yet he never would. Everyone had begun to believe that they were dead, even the few remaining family and friends they had. So it was a great and horrible surprise when Harry realized that lying bound, gagged, and blindfolded on the bed was one Draco Malfoy. Harry might have been able to process the quicker if Draco Malfoy had been wearing anything besides a pair of black muggle boxers that were just tight and shear enough to almost be nothing at all. For the first time in his life Harry had to admit, at least to himself, that Draco Malfoy was the most attractive person he had ever seen.

Harry had to close his eyes for a few moments to get a hold of himself, and when he finally opened his eyes again, he finally noticed the piece of paper held to Draco Malfoy's chest by a muggle piece of tape. Harry warily approached, and tried to keep his gaze on the paper, because it kept wondering over the slim but muscular form, his mind kept on noting every line, every color, every scar. By the time he got to where he could read the letter he felt like a salivating mutt that just caught sight of a female in heat. He had to force himself to read the third letter.

_He has been given several potions to make him more susceptible to which ever rode you choose, if you choose to claim you prize, to keep it past midnight, then every touch, every caress will make him crave more, but the bindings stay in place till midnight, or he dies. If you try to use any magic on him before midnight, he dies. If you do not claim him, take him, before the stroke of midnight, he dies. If you decided that you do not want to cherish this prize, and perhaps would rather he suffer a painful death, you best hurry because at the stroke of midnight, if he has not been claimed then his heart will simply stop beating. If you decided you wish to keep him, everything you might need should be in the top dresser drawer, if you decided you wish to hurt him, everything you might desire should be in the bottom two, either way, I hope you enjoy your prize. _

Harry felt his excitement at seeing the semi nude Slytherin die down quite a bit as he finally realized what the letter was talking about. He suddenly noticed how hard the blond was breathing and asked, "Malfoy?"

The blond stiffened and turned his head so that if it were not for the blindfold he would be staring directly at Harry. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and said, "Someone wrote me these letters, leading me here, this last one, it says that if I try to take any of the bindings off, that you will die. It also explained two options to me, I can either leave or do nothing, and you will die at the stroke of midnight, or the second option, is to claim you."

The blond tensed a bit more and Harry said, "I'd rather not let you die, but if you don't want me to touch you, I won't."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Now if you want to live, even if it means me taking you, nod your head, otherwise I'll leave now."

The blond swallowed around the gag, and after a few moments he gave a faint nod. Harry let out a sigh of relief, he still felt like this was a horrible situation, but perhaps he could just pretend it wasn't, pretend like Draco was here of his own free will and that he wanted this as much as he did not because of some drugs or because his life depended on it, but because he wanted Harry. Harry took another deep breath and let himself fall into the fantasy in his mind as he opened the top dresser drawer. Inside were a few different types of muggle lotion and a few different types of muggle condoms, as well as a pair of scissors. It took a moment for Harry to realize what the scissors were for. Of course the letter had said he couldn't use magic on Draco, so he had to do everything the muggle way, including getting his trousers off without magic or without freeing Draco from his bonds.

Harry grabbed one of the bottles and the scissors and decided to stay in his fantasy. His eyes slid over Draco's form once more and he quickly began to strip out of his clothes as he assessed the blond. When he was down to only his own trousers he climbed onto the bed, between the blonds bound and spread legs. Harry tried to think of what he would do first if Draco really wanted to be here, if his fantasy were true. After a few minutes his eyes kept returning to those two pink nubs that were tantalizingly even though they were nearly flat. Harry leaned forward and slowly began to run his tongue around one, until finally it began to harden.

When it was nice and hard in the semi cool air, he began to suck on it gently, and that's when Draco, whom had been tacking slowly deeper breaths through his nose and around the gag, finally began to make some noise. He moaned and arched into Harry's mouth each time he sucked on the delectable little nub. Harry smirked when he pulled back and Draco arched as far as he could to try and keep Harry's mouth on him. Harry moved his mouth to the other side and began the same process, but this time while he worked the other nipple until it was erect, he moved his hand up and began to massage the neglected nipple. Soon Draco was mewling and thrusting helplessly into the air, and Harry could see through the tight material enough to see how Draco was rapidly hardening. When he finally pulled back and stopped touching Draco's beautiful nipples for long enough to catch his breath he felt his stomach twist with excitement when he realized that there was a wet spot on Draco's trousers. He took a deep breath, and curiously began to wonder if Draco could come from only having his nipples play with. He was sure he probably should focus on the actual act, but if he only had access to Draco this once he had to sate some of his curiosity. So Harry dove back in with a renewed vigor, this time he hesitantly nipped and pinched and sucked and rolled those little nubs until finally after perhaps five or six minutes Draco let out a little startled scream around the gag as he came.

Harry felt himself on the brink of coming himself, just from the sounds and scents and the sight of Draco Malfoy coming in his briefs alone, in fact it took a hard squeeze and several deep breaths to stave off his own climax. Still he felt himself smirk, because one way or another he would enjoy this, even if it was only until midnight, who knows maybe he could even convince Draco to do this again if he gave him enough pleasure. It was worth a try at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smirked as Draco panted around the gag, and to give him a little time to catch his breath he began to nibble at his neck until he found a spot behind his ear that made him jerk and moan. Then Harry began to run his hands over every inch of Draco's chest and arms before following the path with his mouth, he quickly found dozens of spots that made Draco make all kinds of beautiful noises and he was almost certain it was only a matter of time before the blond hurt himself because he was arching so far off the bed, trying to get friction, to get some control over what Harry was doing. When Harry gently bit at Draco's still erect nipples, the blond growled around his gag and Harry laughed and asked, "Do you want me to take those tight little pants off for you?"

Draco groaned and his head bobbed up and down so quickly Harry was surprised that didn't hurt him. Still he couldn't help but smile as he picked up the scissors, perhaps Draco didn't want this for the same reasons he did, it was still clear by his already hardening cock that he wanted it. Harry quickly cut of Draco's pants and began to mouth his way down from his nipple while still toying with the other, pinching and twisting it to get louder and louder moans. Draco kept thrusting upward until Harry got close enough to his now fully hardened cock that Draco could feel the moisture of his breath.

Harry licked up a few wet drops of come just north of Draco's blond pubic hair, before slowly swiping his cock with his tongue, spreading his come about before licking it up. When Harry was certain Draco could not get any harder, or sound any more desperate, he took his cock into his mouth. Slowly he took it deeper and deeper until he was gagging and yet he still took it deeper until he could feel Draco's pubes on his face, that's when he started pumping Draco's shaft in and out of his mouth, while still toying with his nipple with one hand and using the other to play with his balls, he pulled off slightly when he felt Draco's balls began to tighten, and quickly sucked every drop of come down when Draco let out a gasp and came for the second time.

Harry pulled off the blonds softening cock with a pop and then moved back so that he could maneuver out of his own pants. It was clear that Draco had obviously been given some form of an illegal lust potion, because by the time Harry began running his hands over Draco's calves and thighs, Draco was once again hardening. Harry grabbed a pillow and used it to prop Draco's hips up. Harry's next plan would require some awkward positioning on his part, but if the things he had read where anything to go by then this could be the thing that made Draco want to come back for more, so Harry got down low and quickly began to kiss and lick at the slightly puckered hole. If felt like both seconds and hours, his body tensed and burned from the odd position but the sounds Draco made where pure heaven, and by the time Harry had snuck in a finger Draco was leaking, but this time when Draco was obviously on the edge, Harry pulled on his balls, effectively delaying his orgasm. Draco let out a shrill cry but Harry just kept on eating him out as he added another finger. He continued to lick around the puckered hole as he stretched and stretched the blond, oh so slowly until he had four fingers inside of him, moving around without getting any hints that the blond was in pain. He then pulled back, pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the oily lotion and quickly coated his aching cock.

He lined up, and started entering oh so slowly, but then Draco made another growling noise, and somehow managed to arch enough to impale himself faster on Harry's cock. Harry gasped and tried to take a deep breath, but then he finally just gave up and lost control. He began the thrust and piston in and out of Draco, who made such beautiful sounds with every thrust, and Harry knew he was aiming right when Draco let out a scream. He aimed for that spot again and again and soon Draco was clamping down around him as his seed coated their stomachs, and that was just too hot and Harry lost the last shred of control and began to pound into Draco. Six or seven strokes later had Harry coming inside the bond with a gasped cry.

Harry felt himself go boneless and dropped down on the bed next to Draco. Without meaning to Harry fell into a light doze. He awoke to the sound of a clock chiming and he groaned when he realized it was already midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took a deep breath and slowly moved to his robes, which he had thrown on the floor, and grabbed his wand. Draco was breathing deeply and Harry wasn't sure if he was sleeping or just resigned to being tied up. Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of what he was going to say, what he was going to do after he took his next step, finally he just decided to play it by ear. Harry raised his wand and with a whispered incantation managed to vanish the bindings, the gag, and the blindfold. Draco immediately opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as though to adjust to the light, and sat up with a groan. Draco stretched a bit, making his bones creak and then his eyes fell on Harry who was still standing there naked, staring at him with his wand in hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Were there really letters?"

Harry nodded and pulled one out from under his robes and tossed it at Draco. Draco grabbed the first of the letters and read through it. Draco read through the letter quickly then snorted and said, "Sorry Potter, you have been duped."

Harry crossed his arms and asked, "What are you talking about? It's not like you could have set this all up…"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "No, I did not set either of us up, that would be my mistress, this is her handwriting, and she was the one who convinced me to drink a calming drought that knocked me out until I woke up on this bed."

Harry felt his eyes widened and he paled a bit as he asked, "Your lover… what?"

Draco rubbed his temple and said, "Good lord Potter, I'm talking about my maker, who is just as gay as I am and has never and will never be anything more than my maker. Good lord where do you come up with these things."

When harry just stared at Draco looking even more confused Draco sighed and said, "I'm a vampire, I was turned shortly after the final battle by my mistress because she found me and my mother locked away in one of her sheep's place of residence, I was nearly dead and my mother was long dead, the mistress felt responsible for not keeping track of her herd and so she turned me, I've been living in the Seethe ever since, but apparently my mistress thought I needed to get laid, I'm not sure exactly why she chose to convince you that if you didn't sleep with me I would die, but I appreciate the fact that in that moment you did what you thought would save me. I just have to say though, for a straight block you are remarkably good at this. For a few minutes there I actually thought you might be gay."

Draco had moved to the side of the bed, and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser to reveal… clothes. There were no torture devices, no knives, nothing that could possibly hurt Draco. Yes he had been duped, but now this whole thing seemed a lot more manageable, except maybe the part where Draco was a vampire. "Oh Merlin, you're a vampire!"

Draco glanced at Potter and then rolled his eyes, "Yes Potter, I am Draco Malfoy and I am a gay vampire, you can pick your jaw up off the floor now, it can't be that surprising."

Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to gather his wits, he might not have been able to if Draco hadn't started to pull on a fresh pair of black tight boxers, which made Harry realize if he didn't say something soon Draco would disappear again, back into the vampire word and Harry might not ever see him again. That was the only wake up call Harry needed because he gasped out, "I'm gay, definitely certifiably gay."

When Draco paused with one side of his trousers half way on Harry added in a calmer voice, "And, if you ever want to get laid again, or anything, anytime, I would definitely be happy to help out."

Draco gave Harry an assessing look, and for a moment Harry thought he had said to much, or said the wrong thing, but then Draco smirked and dropped his Trousers back down to the floor, "Anytime? How about now?"


End file.
